Past Lies
by Diomede
Summary: Zenith is the only heir to the last witch family left in the NW after the witches defection. Sebastien is a vampire hitman, a legacy in his own right. And Rickard Remstone is a father who believes in the purification of races and will neva let them be.
1. Default Chapter

****

chapter one

Mr. Wilson was at least consistent. Nothing failed to deter him in his long, continuous speeches and attempts to interest his class in the history of every war, civil battle and government revolts. And at this very moment he was at his peak, speaking passionately to a class that failed to care, or even take the time to listen to his constant ramblings.

Zara Remstone sat in the back row, twirling her pen around her fingers absently while she leaned over to the desk next to her to read the note her friend, Jen Somers had written.

"Now, a blitzrieg was a war technique used in the -" Mr. Wilson was saying, his hands thrown mid air in a great gesture loaded with more enthusiasm than the average student could take without wincing, when the door slammed shut abruptly.

All eyes now lifted, including Mr. Wilson, who stared at the sudden apparition of a girl standing just inside the classroom.

He seemed to gather his thoughts and find his voice again after several moments. "And you would be?" he inquired overly politely, looking over the rims of his spectacles where they perched precariously on his nose. He reached onto his desk and lifted his roll book. 

The girl waited while his eyes scanned the paper, a hand resting on her hip and a look of detached boredom on her face. Of course, he came up with nothing and had to look up at her again with raised eyebrows.

"Dekla Pelrose," she offered finally. "I'm new."

"Ahhh," Mr. Wilson nodded, as if this explained everything, which Zenith supposed it did. He wrote her name at the bottom of his roll and took his glasses off, cleaning them with a handkerchief hidden in his blazer pocket. "Do you have an interest in history Miss Pelrose?" he asked hopefully.

The new girl, Dekla, shrugged eloquently as she made her way to the only empty desk in the room, a desk unfortunately positioned directly in front of Mr. Wilson's desk. 

"Not really," she answered casually. "This is the only class that fit into my timetable."

Mr. Wilson looked slightly taken aback at the blunt honesty of her answer and stared at her incredulously. When her clear blue eyes met his and failed to waver, he humphed under his breath in disapproval.

"Now where was I?" he muttered, glancing back at the black board to look at his notes. "Ah, yes, the blitzrieg. Of course. Yes it was a -" and on he went.

As he launched back into his lecture with as much, if not more, enthusiasm than before, he gave everyone in the class a chance to unabashedly study the new girl.

She was leaning back in her chair, her legs crossed at the ankles elegantly and as if she had already sensed what sort of class she was in, had taken out a book of her own. A thick leather bound book with an ages look ribbon marking her place. 

Zenith couldn't see what she was reading, the cover was hidden from view but the pages looked yellowed and the gold that lined the pages was faded.

"What did she say her name was?" Jen asked, leaning over slightly towards Zenith.

"Dekla Pelrose," Zenith offered with a slight frown. 

The girl was seemingly unaware of the scrutiny she was held under and continued to read as if she was in the room by herself.

"Night World?" Jen asked.

Zenith nodded, still twirling her pen. "Definitely. Check out that wardrobe."

Jen did with raised eyebrows. Zenith also gave the girl a quick once over. 

Black bootleg pants in a light, breezy material with boots. A thin white belt that looped her lithe waist three times and a red, sleeveless top that was cut into tiny horizontal strips along her back so that you could see her tanned skin and the soft outlines of her shoulder blades. 

Her hair was perfectly straight and had the unbelievable shine of a shampoo commercial. It was a deep, raven black that fell in a waterfall to her waist. She wore a single wide banded silver ring on her right hand and long silver earrings that fell like heavy threads from her ears.

"Definitely Night World," Jen agreed. 

"Thank god for that," Zenith muttered. "The Daybreakers are practically breathing down our necks here."

Jen opened her mouth to reply but hastily shut it after she caught the evil eye she was getting from Mr. Wilson. She smiled back at him innocently and he nodded, thinking she'd been properly reprimanded and turned away.

As soon as his back was turned Jen rolled her eyes and slumped further in her seat. "This is just getting ridiculous," she snapped to Zenith. "I can't believe we have to pretend to be intimidated by vermin education nazis."

"Believe it." Zenith stated grimly. She stared at the top of Mr. Wilson's balding head through narrowed eyes. "Just think, next year we'll be out of here permanently."

"I'd like to take _him_ out permanently," Jen threatened softly as her eyes also resting on Mr. Wilson.

Zenith shot her friend an amused look with raised brows. "Wait for another year," she advised casually. "Mr. Wilson aside, do you want to talk to her or shall I?"

Jen looked at the girl again. "I think I'll flag. You can do it. I have to meet Byron in the library anyway."

All thoughts of the new girl were dashed at the thought of that. "_Byron?" _Zenith repeated, "In a _library?_" She couldn't help looking slightly incredulous. 

Jen grinned, her full lips pulled back in an unearthly smile. Her hazel eyes shone mischievously. "I know. He has to get at least a B on his next assignment or he's going to flush calculus."

"Don't you mean flunk?"

"Whatever," Jen dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, he's been forced to enlist the help of 'moi' to help him."

"No doubt that help came with a fee," Zenith stated coolly.

Jen shrugged and tossed her blond hair back from her face. "Everything has a price, Zar," she reminded her friend meaningfully.

Zenith inclined her graciously, acknowledging the point. "What was yours?"

Jen inspected her nails as she answered carelessly, "Oh, only six figures." 

"Generous of you," Zenith returned sarcastically.

Jen's eyes widened. "Hey," she defended. "Do you realize how much work I'm going to have to put into Byron so that he can actually get that B? I mean, his attention span is less than a vermin two year olds and you know I'm risking bodily harm just by agreeing to tutor him."

"The boy does have a temper," Zenith conceded thoughtfully. "You should have pushed it to seven figures."

Her friend shrugged. "He caught me in a good mood." 

Zenith looked amused for a moment. Jen was probably her closest friend. The girl was gorgeous, if her many admirers were anything to go by, she had an attitude that coupled Zenith's quite well, she was a great dresser and most importantly, she was a party animal.

"So this weekend," she was saying, as if to prove Zenith's last observation, "There's meant to be this great band playing at a new club on the East Side. I thought we could check it out, maybe make an appearance at Cue's -"

"What's happening at Cue's?" Zenith interrupted.

"Oh, she's having a party," her friend answered before continuing. "Then I thought we could hit town. There's meant to be some great DJ's playing."

"Jen?"

Jen looked up, eyes wide. "Yeah?"

"It's only Monday," Zenith reminded her gently.

Jen looked surprised. "Yeah, I know." Then she frowned. "What's that got to do with anything?"

Zenith sighed defeatedly. "Nothing," she shook her head. "Absolutely nothing."

Jen gave her a strange look then dismissed the whole issue. Zenith packed her books back into her bag and stood, tossing it over her shoulder. Jen started to do the same, but they were both stopped in their tracks when Mr. Wilson's voice rang perilously around the classroom.

"Ladies, just where do you think your going? The bell hasn't rung -"

The bell rang.

Zenith and Jen traded a look and a half smile. Then Zenith began to walk down the aisle, not looking at any of the other students with Jen following, the blond girl only pausing to give Mr. Wilson a scathing glance. 

The two girls should have been the first out the door, like they always were.

Obviously this was not going to be the case today though. 

Zenith looked up just in time to see a glimpse of black raven hair before the classroom door shut. She reached forward sharply and pulled it open again, stepped into the busy hall and scanned the mill of students for Dekla Pelrose.

She couldn't find her. 

"Damn," she swore in frustration. "I've missed her."

Jen appeared by her side. She too looked up and down the hall and couldn't find the girl. "Don't worry about it, you'll see her at lunch," she offered. "What have you got now?"

"Graphics," Zenith replied distractedly as she stepped up onto her toes to look further down the hall. She gave up with a sigh. "You?"

Jen grinned. "Calculus. And Byron."

Zenith raised an eyebrow. "What an intriguing combination."

"That's one way to put it," Jen agreed. She tossed her hair out of her face and turned sharply, nearly colliding with another student. Her only reprimand was the icy glare she had mastered so well and that was enough to earn a whimper from the boy and a hasty retreat.

__

Vermin. She mind sent to Zenith with distaste.

__

I'll see you at lunch, Zenith sent back.

Jen twinkled her fingers in the air as she walked away, straight down the hall with her head held high as the students made an unbidden walkway for her.

Zenith grinned, touched her nose lightly with her forefinger and waited. 

Not more than three seconds later all of Jen's books seemed to literally jump out of her hands to land on the floor with a loud crash. Papers scattered everywhere and her books and notes flew and slid across the linoleum floor.

Jen stopped stock still and scowled, hands on her hips while looking down at the mess at her feet. She paused meaningfully. 

Suddenly, after several glances were traded among them, the teenagers around her all began to reach down and pick up the papers. All the books and loose notes were picked up in a matter of a seconds but instead of being handed back to Jen, they were placed in a single messy pile at her feet. They were all clearly too scared to hand them straight to the girl.

Without turning around, the blond girl raised one eloquent figure in the air at Zenith. _Thanks for that, _she sent to the other girl sarcastically, then she scooped her notes up and stalked down the hall.

Zenith grinned to herself and began to walk away.

"11:30," she said to herself after checking her watch. She quickly changed her books, placing her history ones in her locker, and pulling out her graphics ones before heading off to her next class.

Without thinking, she kept an eye out for the new girl as she walked down the hall in the opposite direction Jen had gone. All the same, the students stepped back to allow her through save two foolhardy Daybreakers who dared to cross her path.

She stepped back calmly and let them go thinking they would get away with it while eyeing them carefully, remembering their faces and committing them to memory before she continued walking.

A few seconds later a scream erupted in the hallway.

Another few seconds after that a choked, gasping sound followed the scream.

Then there were yells for help and people calling for teachers.

Zenith continued walking, her books in one hand, her auburn hair falling against her back and her tan leather boots tapping against the floor. The only expression on her face was on her lips. 

They were pulled back in a small, almost imperceptible smile.

****

if you've got this far than I have to assume you've read this so thank you! but your efforts would be far greatly appreciated if you reviewed! please, all opinions welcome, even if its just one of those typical…."good" one word reviews. 

And I apologize for the Ginormous heading ('chapter one'- I don't think you missed it.) 


	2. Chapter two

****

chapter two

"Byron, come on," Jen Somers snapped. "Work with me here."

Byron Sabenix rolled his eyes, leaned even further back on his chair and ran a hand through his thick, unruly blond curls. "I'd be happy to work with you Jen," he sighed dramatically. "But I thought you'd have something else in mind apart from books." He threw his hands in the air in mock helplessness and shrugged.

"By-_ron_." The petite vampire warned.

"J-_en._" He mocked back to her.

"Listen, I'm not going to help you if you don't even listen to me." Jen threatened. 

"Well, just give me something interesting to listen to," Byron snapped. 

Jen scowled and flipped her books closed in defeated. She began piling them into her bag aggressively while saying, "That's it! I can't work under these conditions."

"Oh great!" Byron exclaimed sarcastically. "The tutor who doubles as a drama queen."

"Oh shut up, Byron," she returned with a withering gaze. "It's not my problem if you fail. And you know your parents are going to cut your allowance if you do so when they do, and they will," she added firmly. "I hope you have a good time busking for a living on the street."

"Ohhhh," Byron drawled in an I'm-so-scared tone. "Slow down before you start getting _really _nasty."

"Byron," Jen said, quietly, the warning undertones lurking under every syllable. "Firstly, you're pathetic. Secondly, shut the fu-"

"Hey guys!"

Jen dropped the sentence and turned to Zenith who had suddenly appeared at the side. She finished putting her books in her bag while Zenith turned around slowly. "So this is what the library looks like," she said slowly. "Who would have thought?"

"Believe me," Byron advised, as he unfurled his lanky body and stood up. "It's not as good as it looks."

Zenith raised a brow. "I'll take your word for it."

Jen stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Where's everyone else?" she asked as she pushed her chair in.

Byron pulled his bag on with a scowl, made a face behind Jen's back and then shrugged when Zenith's sharp eyes lit on him. "In the cafeteria I guess," Zenith replied, turning her eyes back to Jen's carefully. "I said we'd meet them there."

Jen fell into step with Zenith as they made their way from the library, both noticing with a backward glance that Byron was not behind them. The vampire had discovered a vermin girl lurking among the bookcases and was practicing his lines on her.

Zenith grinned as she looked behind her shoulder to see the girl wearing the same insipid expression that most girls got when Byron Sabenix spoke to them.

"I take it your study session didn't go too well," she guessed.

Her friend waved a dismissive hand in the air and scowled. "Don't even ask me about it."

"Must've been pretty damn bad," Zenith mused with a small smile.

"Bad doesn't even begin to encompass what it was," Jen returned glowering.

No surprise there, Zenith thought to herself. She could have told Jen that it was a waste of time trying to get Byron to listen to her about the strengths and formulas of calculus. However, if she'd been naked with only a book covering her, he might have been more interested. Of course, she kept that thought to herself.

They walked through the cafeteria doors, Zenith walking slightly ahead of Jen and leading the way to their table by the window.

There was the usual lull in conversation as they passed some of the tables. Girls threw them dark, bitchy looks and muttered beneath their breath, while guys became breathless as they stared in their usual dogs-drooling-over-a-bone looks that Zenith had long ago begun to despise.

She glared at them coldly.

"Hey," Jen greeted the other two at the table. She slid onto a bench and threw her bag on the ground. "Seen the new girl yet?"

Sebastien Caesar raised a cool eyebrow of inquiry, his golden eyes as deep and fathomless as always. "New girl?" he repeated. "Who is she?"

Jen shrugged casually and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I don't know yet. I thought you would have sniffed her out by now."

"Only dogs sniff, Jen," Sebastien replied scathingly. The other girl lowered her eyes and managed to partly conceal the red stain marring her cheeks.

Zenith watched the exchange beneath her own veiled eyes and felt the familiar urge to punch Sebastien's lights out. She didn't.

"Well, you will let us get confused," she said lightly to Sebastien and when his gaze fell on her face, she didn't look away.

"So who is she?" Bradley Menlock asked, tactfully changing the subject. His witch eyes, the palest of blue, were warm and friendly. His hair was as usual an arranged mess that framed the smooth slant of his cheekbones and nose.

Of all her friends, even Zenith would say that Bradley was the most open and caring of them all. In some ways, he could never be the proud Night Worlder that he was. He was too humane.

He hated seeing animals in pain and did all he could to make sure his vampire friends fed without killing or hurting their victims. He was also the most sensitive, his eyes easily turning from lively to wounded hurt at any barbed remark aimed at him.

In short, he was the baby of the group and everyone, even Sebastien for all his coldness, went out of their way to protect him. 

Although none of them would admit it, his innocence and blind naivety were endearing qualities in a world where friends were merely temporary allies and family was a word used loosely with ever wavering trust.

Zenith smiled at him. "I don't know," she answered, briefly grateful for Bradley subtle interference. Encounters with Sebastien always, without fail, left her feeling emotionally bruised in some way. "But I plan on finding out."

"New girls are trouble," Sebastien stated as he pulled out a thin manila folder from his bag. He rested it on the table in front of him but didn't reach to open it or even look down at it. "It's the unspoken rule."

"Whose rule is that?" Jen asked, recovering from her momentarily bout of silence. 

"That doesn't matter," Sebastien dismissed. "The point is that everything always starts with a new girl or a new guy. That's how everyone gets sucked in."

Zenith sighed. "Care to expand on that?" she requested politely. "What is 'everything' and what exactly does 'everyone get sucked into'?"

Sebastien sent her one of his icy glares that she returned equally. "Every Daybreaker became a Daybreaker when a new girl or a new guy came to town. Every last one of them." He explained slowly, saying the last sentence in a drawled, bored tone.

"Well," Jen put in, recovering from her brief bout of silence. "We're not ones to follow trends are we?"

Her question was rhetoric. Zenith glanced across the table at Sebastien, whose eyes were veiled while he read the documents inside the manila folder before him. Zenith didn't need to ask what those documents contained. She knew and she didn't want to be reminded.

Jen also looked at Sebastien then back at Zenith, whose face was carefully closed in an unreadable mask. She also didn't ask what he was reading.

Of course, Bradley, unknowingly had to voice the question. "What's that?" he asked, munching on an apple and pointed it at the papers.

Sebastien looked up. "Just some work," he said flatly. 

"Another hit?" 

Sebastien's eyes slid towards Zenith briefly as he answered, "Something like that."

Zenith avoided the look carefully and pretended to search her bag for a hair tie that once found, she used to tie her long, blood red hair behind her back at the nape of her neck.

Bradley didn't care to ask anything else because the realization of what 'work' Sebastien was implying to had finally sunk in.

Sebastien lifted his wrist and looked at his watch. "Right," he said, closing the folder and picking it up as he stood. "I've gotta go. I'll see you guys later."

He left.

"Prick." Jen muttered under her breath as she saw Zenith's expression.

Sebastien Caesar was a class A hitman in the Night World. Like his namesake, he came, he saw and he conquered. Brutally and without compassion but always with the promise of a hefty check.

His choice of occupation was a constant but untold pain to Zenith and the source of many of her troubles. But she chose not to think about it if she could help it.

Only Jen really knew the reason.

The silence that settled across the table was brief and comfortable and it gave Zenith time to regain her composure, her ever present cool and the detached, bored look that she wore as her armor settled once again in her eyes.

"So, a new girl huh?" Bradley mused thoughtfully. "Are you going to talk to her Zen?"

"When I get the chance," Zenith confirmed. "I haven't seen her since history class this morning."

"She must be good if she's managed to avoid you all day," Bradley said mindfully.

Jen shot the witch a withering look and rolled her eyes. "Nobody gets past Zen, Bradley," she reminded him. Then she glanced at Zenith and they shared a smile. "At least not for long, anyway."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Byron Sabenix left the library and began to make his way to the cafeteria where his friends would be. As he walked down the hall, whistling softly to himself, knowing he had scored a hot date for Thursday night, he passed Sebastien Caesar.

"Hey Seb," he greeted him casually.

"Byron," Sebastien returned cordially. He made to walk past but then stopped in mid-stride. Byron was already halfway down the hall. "Hey Byron!" He called out.

Byron turned slowly. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen a new girl by any chance?"

Byron looked slightly confused. "New girl?" he repeated slowly. 

Sebastien rolled his eyes. "Don't worry," he said abruptly. "Just keep an eye out for her okay."

Byron's face lit up. "Is she hot?"

Sebastien grinned back at the vampire, a large concession for a guy who had trouble showing his teeth to anyone unless he was about to feed from them. "I'll give you an hour to find out then you can tell me."

Byron laughed. Sebastien went on his way again and so Byron turned to go his. He prided himself on the fact that he was the only one that Sebastien actually liked, or gave the appearance of liking. For some reason, unfathomable to the others, Sebastien and Byron actually got along.

Byron knew that Sebastien liked his outgoing personality, flirtatious way with girls and the easy going way he went about meeting people and making his friends. 

In a way, Byron was more than relieved that Sebastien liked him because it meant that Sebastien would look out for him but it came as even more of a relief because Byron would never, ever, want to have Sebastien for an enemy.

God knows, he had seen what happened to Sebastien's enemies.


	3. chatper three

****

Chapter Three

"I can't believe that nobody has seen her yet!" Zenith exclaimed in annoyance. "This is getting ridiculous. She _does _exist! I've seen her."

"And your word is enough to have us believing it too, Zen," Byron reassured with rolling eyes. "She'll make an appearance eventually okay, so don't worry about it."

"I'm not _worried,_" Zenith snapped at him. Byron rolled his eyes again.

It was true. She wasn't worried. She was just slightly perturbed that this unknown girl had managed to go by unseen by not only her, but also everyone else. It was…odd.

"So no one has seen her yet apart from Jen and I?" she asked for at least the third time.

"No, Zen, we haven't," Bradley replied patiently for at least the third time.

She frowned and bit her lip, leaning back in her chair. Who the hell was this girl?

"Listen, Zen," Byron addressed her warily. "We didn't come here for a night of interrogation, I can get that at home for free. We came here to unwind and relax after a long and hectic day at school. And-"

"'Long and hectic'?" Jen repeated cynically. "I didn't know those words existed outside of your sexual experience By'."

"Shut it, Jen," he bit out. "If I may continue?" he inquired, aiming a look at the petite vampire that was too polite to be sincere.

"By all means," she returned sarcastically.

"Zen, she'll turn up. She's probably a nobody. Most likely a nobody if she's come here and I know your pride is hurt that she's managed to get past you, the great and powerful Zenith Remstone, but believe me, it's only momentary. Just hunt her out at school tomorrow."

"Thank you for that kind advice, Doctor," was the only cool reply he got. Though, she did heed his advice and didn't ask about the girl again.

She lifted her coffee to her lips and blew across the surface gently, watching the liquid ripple. She took a sip and savored the warmth it provided in her hands.

They were in their favorite coffeehouse, The Den. So far, only Jen, Zenith and Byron were there. Bradley had decided to flag going out while Sebastien never really confirmed if he was going anywhere. He was merely there or he wasn't and at this time, he wasn't.

Of course, Zenith didn't mind that he wasn't there at all. In fact, it came as a relief as it meant the air between them all was relaxed and comfortable and didn't have the tense, wary atmosphere that Sebastien's presence seemed to create.

Byron stood up. "Anyone for a dance?"

Both Jen and Zenith looked over at the floor. The Den was a coffeehouse during the day and a nightclub in the evening. The manager, a friend of theirs, had cleared the main floor of its clutter of table and chairs and the gentle lull of music had begun to play in the background hum of conversation.

People had already begun to take places on the floor and as usual, Byron was eager to get in there and mingle. 

"No thanks," Jen stated. "I'm not in the mood to cramp your style."

Byron shrugged and looked at Zenith with a half-hopeful look on his face. She shook her head and his face fell. He recovered quickly.

"I'll be back soon then."

Zenith waved and watched him disappear into the mass.

"I cannot believe he still has a thing for you," Jen shook her head in wonder.

"He does not have a 'thing' for me," Zenith denied firmly.

Jen laughed. "Whatever, Zen. He was giving you the hell glad eyes!"

"His eyes were _not _glad!"

"No, they weren't," Jen considered. "They were more lust driven really."

"He'll get over it," Zenith returned coldly. "It's not as if we'd ever stand a chance together. Especially now."

Jen sobered instantly and looked thoroughly abashed. "No, you wouldn't," she agreed softly. Her hazel eyes turned sad and reflective and she couldn't meet Zenith's own eyes. "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you, Zen but-" 

"Don't talkabout it okay?" Zenith interrupted fiercely. "I don't wantto _talk_ about it or _hear_ about at all, Jen. I'm fine. Sebastien's fine. We're _all _fine."

Jen nodded but her eyes said that she didn't believe her friend. She had no idea how hard it must be for Zenith but she knew that it had changed her. It had made her harder, colder and less trusting than she had been before she met Sebastien Caesar.

And for that to happen, for Zenith to let that happen and for her to let the cracks show, it would have to be far worse a thing to cope with than Jen could ever account for.

"Fine." Jen agreed mildly.

"Fine," Zenith snapped. She tossed her long hair, the deepest of reds, over her shoulder and scanned the room with eyes of a pale emerald green. She kept a watchful eye on everyone on the dance floor and at the bar, once again envying the seeming simpleness of their lives. If only…

"What the hell?" Zenith sat up.

"What?" Jen looked over to where Zenith was staring.

"Byron's found her." Even to her own ears, her voice sounded dumbfounded.

"_Byron_ found her?" Jen repeated incredulously, having obvious trouble believing what her eyes were showing her. 

Byron who approached them with Dekla Pelrose standing at his side answered her question. "Look who I found," he grinned smugly. His eyes were triumphant and his hand on the small of the girls back was more than a tad possessive. "This is Dekla Pelrose. Dekla, these are my friends."

"Hi," Jen managed dumbly.

Zenith's greeting was a bit more composed. "Hello. I saw you in class today. History."

Dekla nodded and her blue eyes met Zenith's green ones. "That's right. Mr. Wilson wasn't it?"

Zenith smiled politely. "You got it."

"How did you guys meet?" Jen asked, her eyes turning suspicious as she looked at Byron.

Dekla laughed, moving out of Byron's hold subtly. Zenith still noted it with a small smirk. "I was dancing when this guy, um Byron isn't it?" she checked with a frown before continuing.

Byron looked momentarily put out that she hadn't remembered his name and his lips turned into a sulky pout. "Yes, it's Byron," he muttered.

Zenith grinned at Dekla's raised brows. "Anyway," the new girl continued. "Byron just came up and started dancing with me and then I got dragged over here. Well," she amended. "Not exactly dragged."

"Are you sure he was dancing with you and not _on _you?" Jen inquired prettily. 

"It was a bit of both," Dekla admitted with a casual smile as Byron glared daggers at Jen who in turn, promptly ignored his looks.

Jen laughed softly to herself and invited Dekla to take a seat which she promptly did. Soon, the three girls were wrapped in conversation and Byron, looking decidedly annoyed that his prize had been taken away from him, left them for the dancefloor again.

Zenith and Jen both traded agreeing looks, deciding that they liked Dekla. She had a sharp, witty and sometimes scathing sense of humor and her eyes danced wickedly. Zenith was talking to her casually when she felt a presence behind her shoulder.

She didn't have to turn. She didn't have to because she knew already who it was.

"Hey," Sebastien Caesar greeted them.

Dekla looked up at the voice then her eyes widened. Zenith caught the look sharply and turned to look up at Sebastien. His eyes also were also wide but in surprise if anything.

"Sebastien?" Dekla asked unbelievingly. 

"Dek?" Sebastien returned, his golden eyes filling with warmth for the first time in at least a year.

"You two know each other?" Jen asked, frowning. She looked over at Zenith questioningly and knew by the look in her friend's eyes that she had as little idea as her.

"Sure we know each other," Dekla grinned. "We go way back don't we Seb?"

__

Seb? Jen mouthed to Zenith.

"Way back," Sebastien agreed with a grin. Zenith stared at him, watching a new Sebastien Caesar emerge from his usual bastard exterior. His undeniably gorgeous features were actually stretched into the semblance of a smile. "How are you?" he asked.

"Great," Dekla proclaimed. "I'm the new girl Zenith was telling you about."

Sebastien's eyes narrowed suspiciously as his eyes turned to the seating arrangement. Zenith was on one side of the table, Jen on the other, and Dekla was seated, looking quite comfortable, in the middle. 

"Have you all been introduced properly?" he asked carefully in a smooth, controlled voice.

Dekla looked a bit taken aback. Zenith and Jen still wore looks of confusion. "Well, actually," Dekla admitted, looking sheepishly at the other two. "You guys never did tell me your names."

Zenith opened her mouth to apologize and tell her when Sebastien swiftly spoke over her words. "Allow me," he offered graciously. Too graciously, Zenith thought with a pang of apprehension. 

"Dekla, this is Jen Somers, a friend of mine and," he looked at Zenith carefully and watched her eyes fall from his. "Zenith." There was a pause before he added, "Zenith Remstone."

The sound of a gasp was heard and Dekla's face turned ashen. Her body became stiff only moments before her face turned into a mask of restrained fury and anger.

"_Remstone?" _she spat viciously. "Zenith _Remstone?_"

Sebastien's face was closed. 

"The one and only," he confirmed softly.


End file.
